Vegas, Baby!
by Cecil Pierce
Summary: What happens in Vegas... haunts you for eternity. InuYasha, Kagome and an unplanned marriage. "Does this means we'll share the same bed?" She asked... "Fuck yeah, baby!".


**I do not own InuYasha, the only thing I own is the idea for this story.**

 **Hello mina!** So this is my first fanfiction written in English (translated, actually. It is mine, originally written in Spanish) If you see any grammatical or spelling errors, let me know. I'm from Texas and here we're all about the Spanglish... I prefer to write in Spanish and read in English. But yeah, just don't be too rude T.T I will truly appreciate the support, let me know if you like it, if you want to read more... and if you do, I'll do longer chapters. Kay, love you all. Read you next time!

* * *

 **Vegas, baby**

Drunk as hell they went into the little chapel. Cheap champagne, a false veil and big smiles in their faces. Who was that? Oh yes, Elvis Presley was making them sign some document. _Shit this is funny_ , she thought. _Who cares, I'll sign it_. She saw the guy at her side, god he was handsome, and he was the most gorgeous man ever. It was InuYasha, her lifetime crush; the boy for whom she had cried and suffer for so long. _Why is he here if he hates me?_ She asked herself. _Forget about it, Kagome! He's with you, nothing else matters._

InuYasha was whispering how beautiful she was, how much he regretted treating her like shit for so many years, and the only thing she could do was to smile like a freaking crazy girl.

"I now pronounce you: husband and wife." Elvis said. Kagome and InuYasha laughed so hard all the guests laughed as well. "You may kiss your bride, sir." Elvis spoke again, and 'Jailhouse Rock' began to play as they fiercely kissed.

"We are married!" She exclaimed, grabbing his hand as they walked toward the exit.

He kissed her again.

"Kagome Taishō," he grinned stupidly. "Mrs. Taisho, Kagome Taishō." He repeated dumbfounded.

"Does this means we'll share the same bed?" She asked.

"Fuck yeah, baby!" He shouted and spanked her.

She giggled.

"Let's call a cab." She said.

Laughing and shouting nonsense they jumped inside a cab and gave the driver the hotel's name. The Wynn Resort came in sight, big, expensive and luxurious. InuYasha paid the driver while Kagome ran to the entrance of the hotel looking at all the lights and people, drunk in alcohol and some other drugs…

"I'm married!" She shouted enthusiastically. "With InuYasha Taishō!"

Some looked at her like she was crazy and others just walked along used to the Vegas fever.

"Come on, baby." He dragged her by the hand.

She smiled feeling like everything was a dream.

 _Why InuYasha called me that?_ She asked herself. _He's always calling me things like stupid or stubborn, never baby… Whatever, Kagome! Who cares, kiss him!_ Her inner Kagome told her.

And she did so, InuYasha smiled widely. He wanted her so much! She was beautiful, every curve, every hair, her eyes, her voice, and the way she had always looked at him, only at him. There was no one else for her, he knew. And he couldn't feel luckier for that. And now? What were they doing? Why weren't they fighting as usual? _Who cares, InuYasha? You have her for yourself, no fights and no arguments. Take advantage of it_ , his mind whispered.

When they reached the elevator they began to kiss like crazy.

"Oh, baby... you're so beautiful." He whispered in her neck as he kissed and bit her.

"Don't stop, InuYasha…"

"I wouldn't even if you asked"

Arriving at one of the upper floors, where the most luxurious rooms were, InuYasha took Kagome by the hand to drag her out, and with difficulty he took out his card key and open a room. Kagome entered the room anxious and excited. She was alone in a bedroom with InuYasha! With him, with him, with him. She could die right there.

She felt her body pushed against the bed and giggled when InuYasha jumped in as well.

"Get a condom." Kagome said pointing at one over the little nightstand.

"It's okay like this"

She shrugged.

"Okay." She said smiling.

And then… she remembered nothing.


End file.
